An air refresher is used so as to provide better smell in the car and generally the air refresher is randomly fixed on the dashboard by adhesive tape. The adhesive tape cannot well position the air refresher that is a container with liquid received therein. Besides, the tape leaves dirty residue on the dashboard, which is difficult to remove. In addition, many drivers use a holding device for holding a cellular phone and the holding device is clamped to the dashboard of the car so that there is no place for the air refresher. Unfortunately, the conventional holding device does not include a feature to accommodate the air refresher.
Therefore, it is desired to have a holding device that holds an electronic appliance such as a cellular phone and an air refresher is connected to the holding device.